The present invention relates to improvements facilitating the grooming of fingernails, the improvements more particularly residing in a unitary bottle construction of the grooming fluids, namely the polish, nail hardener, and the like, all of which as generally known are characteristically somewhat viscous and, as such, have nominal flowability, but which characteristic is factored out of the grooming process by the unitary bottle construction, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.
It is already known that there is convenience when dealing with fluids typically supplied in bottles and/or plastic containers to integrate the bottles into a unitary construction, one such example of this known convenience being the xe2x80x9cintegral Dual Compartment Containerxe2x80x9d of U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,626 issued to Wehrle et al. on Dec. 2, 1997. The convenience of the ""626 patent is the use of a single handgrip connected in spanning relation between two bottles connected back-to-back. Although there is a resulting convenience, it is of the nominal extent noted and in many instances does not warrant the expense of integrating the bottles, or of offsetting, as in the specific example discussed, the double weight of the unitary construction in the transport of the fluid that is involved, or in the handling of the awkwardness of the structure during the dispensing of the fluid.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unitary bottle construction overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to provide a unitary bottle construction in use of which the unitary construction significantly contributes to the use of the fluid contents, in this case the using gravity to facilitate flow to obviate the resistance to flow resulting from the viscous nature of the fingernail grooming fluids.